


Like A Music Box

by Button_Doll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/pseuds/Button_Doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a song. That's all I have to say .</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Music Box

Like a music box ,her memories never tend to stop.

Like a song on repeat , it plays once again.

Oh! When will the cycle end~~!

Memories keep flashing by~~ !

And her skin is dry .So cold and numb~~!

 

Her eyes look like death had sucked her soul ~~!

Only left the shelf to root on dirt ~~!

That's how it is , Oh! When will the emptiness go away~~!

No poor soul said life was easy ! Nor , did anyone said love was painless~~!

Oh! When will the cycle end~~!

When will this cycle end?~

 

The coldness numbs his legs.~~

Oh! How he use to dance~~! Now he's lifeless~~!

Oh! When will this song ever end ~~!?

His eyes look like death had sucked his soul~~!

Only left the shelf to root on dirt ~~!

 

Like a music box! His memories never tend to stop~~!

Such humans are just like doll~

So fragile and warm ,until they break bones~~!

Sticks and bones may break their poor porcelain bones~~!

Such a warm and pretty heart to pour and give away ~~!To a stranger that you just meet , ~~!

 

Just wait till someone falls in love , someone needs to go and pick up the missing parts!~~1

 

Oh! When will this song ever end?!~

Who keeps rewinding that old key ?!~

Rewind! Rewind!

Like a music box !

Rewind!

Like a music box! 

Rewind!

Like a music box!

Looks like death sucked their souls !

Rewind!

Like a music box~~


End file.
